I Forgive You
by Kamon24121
Summary: Klaroline One-Shot inspired by Episode 4x14 "Down the Rabbit Hole"


Klaus sat in an armchair in the Gilberts' living room.

The front door opened as Caroline walked in.

Klaus seemed to smile.

"You can't kill Tyler." Caroline told him softly and gently, hoping he'd actually listen to her wishes.

Klaus' smile faded.

"Not only can I, I have to. I have a reputation to uphold. Moreover, I want to." he told her.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him. All I'm asking is that you let him live, somewhere far from here." she suggested.

Klaus frowned.

"So he gets to live a happy life after he turned all my hybrids against me, after he tried to kill me, after he made it his life's mission to find the cure so he could use it against me...?" he asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "We all want the cure."

"Do we?" he smirked. "Do you?" he asked.

Caroline stared at him, not knowing what to say at first.

"It doesn't matter. There's only one, so it's not like I'm gonna get it anyway." she finally said.

"But if you could... you wouldn't, would you?" he asked, grinning.

She stood there silent, but her face gave away just what her answer to that question was.

"You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless." Klaus read her, stepping closer to her. "We're the same, Caroline."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Then show me. You know how much I love Tyler. You can see how scared I am to lose him. If you and I are so similar, then show me your compassion. Show him the mercy that I would show you."

"Mercy... for Tyler. Very well. Tell him to leave town immediately." He started walking away, but turned back to look at her. "And tell him to run and hide in a place I will never find him."

Caroline ginned. "Of course." she replied, turning and walking away, grabbing her jacket.

"Tell him that this is the mercy I extend for your sake... that I will give him a head start before I kill him." he told her.

Caroline's face fell as she turned back to look at Klaus.

That sentence right there made her mad and she felt like she should kill him, but she didn't.

Instead she ignored him and ran outside to Tyler, telling him everything.

* * *

"How many times are we gonna have to say goodbye?" Caroline asked.

She really wanted the actual answer to this question, but she knew Tyler didn't have it.

"At least this time we have a minute to do it the right way." Tyler smirked.

She rolled her eyes.

"There isn't a right way." she whispered sadly.

"This isn't goodbye." he reassured her, smiling. "This is...until we find a way. We're immortal remember? We will find a way."

She looked at him.

"What if we don't? Tell me that you'll never think of me again. Tell me that you'll forget about me, tell me that you are going to go on and live a full and happy life without me." she said.

"I will live a happy life without you. I will forget all about you and I will never ever think about you again." he told her.

They kissed each other lovingly.

Caroline looked into his eyes sadly. "Until we find a way." she whispered.

Tyler kissed her forehead and got up from the porch swing, walking off of the porch slowly.

She cried as he walked away and tried not to watch him leave because she knew it would make things even harder.

* * *

_This isn't goodbye..._

_We're immortal remember? We will find a way._

Caroline cried even harder.

_I will live a happy life without you. I will forget all about you and I will never ever think about you again._

She tried sitting up straight and wiped her tears away.

_"Requires a powerful witch and a hunter in full bloom." _

_"Silas rests on the far side, the means of his destruction at hand."_

_"There's only one cure." One dose._

She shook those thoughts away; she really had to stop thinking about guys.

All they did was cause more drama and she definitely didn't need more of that!

As she sat on the porch swing without really swinging the front door opened and Klaus came outside.

She looked at him confused and a little shocked.

"How did you get out?" she asked.

"I fear something awful has befallen your friend Bonnie." he told her.

He started to approach her, but her body language warned him that that wasn't something she wanted right there and then.

"Don't worry, love. You know I'd never hurt you." he reassured her.

She rolled her eyes. "You've done enough."

Klaus frowned.

"I've done more than enough. I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity... because of you, Caroline." he paused. "It was all for you." he whispered.

Caroline didn't say a word.

Klaus groaned, obviously aggravated, and leaned in, kissing her.

"I love you Caroline." he told her. "And I'm afraid I've done too many terrible things. I'm afraid you'll never forgive me."

She just stared at him and he nodded, walking off of the porch.

She stared after him. "Wait!" she cried.

Klaus stopped and turned, looking at her.

She smiled slightly and ran to him with her vampire speed.

She surprised him when she kissed him and looked into his eyes. "I forgive you."

Klaus smiled; every bit of his humanity came back and it was all because of her.

"Anyone capable of love is capable to be forgiven." she whispered in his ear.


End file.
